Sonntagsessen bei den Potters
by Melissa.2501
Summary: Lilys erstes Sonntagsessen bei den Potters verläuft nicht ganz nach Plan.


**Hallo alle zusammen. Da bin ich wieder mit einer kleinen Übersetzung. Die Geschichte heißt im Englischen "Sunday Lunch" und ist von Froody. Ich bin auch gerade dabei eine weitere Geschichte zu übersetzen. Es ist wieder eine Lily/James Geschichte und sie hat ugf. 10 000 Wörter. Es kann noch etwas dauern bis ich sie dann hier hochstelle. Ich wünsche euch auf alle Fälle erst mal viel Spaß mit diesem kleinen Oneshot. **

**Eure Melissa  
**

* * *

**Sonntagsessen bei den Potters**

Er hatte es bestimmt schon eine Million Mal in Gedanken durchgespielt.

„Mum, Dad, das ist Lily." würde er sagen, „Lily, das sind meine Mum und mein Dad." Dann würden alle lächeln und sich die Hände schütteln und Lily würde nichts sehnlicher wollen als ihr Leben lang sonntags zum Essen vorbeizukommen.

Als es endlich an der Tür klopfte, hüpfte James das Herz in den Hals und mit nur einem halben Schritt war er an der Tür. Er zwang sich zu warten, damit es nicht so aussah, als hätte er wie der erbärmliche Liebestrottel, der er war, ungeduldig auf sie gewartet.

„Ich kann dich durch das Fenster sehen.", vernahm James eine trockene Stimme und seine Freude war fast größer als seine Verlegenheit.

„Du bist gekommen.", sagte er dümmlich, als er die Tür aufstieß und Lily einen riesigen Blumenstrauß, den Sirius aus Nachbars Garten gerettet hatte, fast ins Gesicht pfefferte.

Lily verzog das Gesicht zu einer dankbaren Grimasse, nahm die Blumen entgegen und roch vorsichtig daran. „Sie sind sehr schön.", erklärte sie schließlich und James strahlte. Die Dinge liefen wieder ganz nach Plan. Als er bemerkte, dass er Lily länger als man es allgemein für höflich erachten würde, angestarrt hatte, zuckte er zusammen und drehte sich um, um wieder ins Haus zu gehen.

Bevor er mehr als einen Schritt machen konnte, machte Lily hinter ihm ein nervöses Geräusch. James sah zurück und war überrascht zu sehen, dass sie errötete.

„Warte.", sagte sie und kam auf ihn zu. Den Blumenstrauß hielt sie in der einen Hand und die andere hatte irgendwie ihren Weg an James Wange gefunden. „Ich habe mich noch nicht bei dir für die Blumen bedankt."

James konnte es kaum glauben. Das hatte er so noch nicht einmal geplant oder er hätte es schon vor langer Zeit mit Blumen versucht. Er war es eine Million Mal in Gedanken durchgegangen, aber nicht im Zusammenhang mit einem Sonntagsessen. Ganz offensichtlich fehlte es ihm an Vorstellungskraft. Ganz offensichtlich sollte er seine Klappe halten und sich auf das _Gefühl_ von Lilys Lippen auf den seinen konzentrieren und den Kuss vertiefen.

Die beiden waren wirklich sehr vertieft in den Kuss, als sich James' Dad, der in der Tür stand, räusperte.

Eine angespannte Stille legte sich über sie. James richtete sich auf, atmete aus und besann sich auf den Gryffindor in ihm. „Mum, Dad, das ist Lily.", verkündete er fröhlich und mit viel zu hoher Stimme. „Und Lily, das sind meine Mum und mein Dad."

Als niemand ein Wort sagte, geriet James' Lächeln ins Wanken und er sah hinab zu Lily, deren Gesicht dieselbe rote Farbe wie ihre Haare angenommen hatte. Ihre Miene war undurchschaubar. Ein Gefühl der Panik machte sich in seinem Bauch breit.

„Du bist zu spät zum Mittagessen.", sagte Sirius ruhig und drängte sich an James Eltern vorbei. Er nickte Lily zu. „Evans. Schön dich mal ohne dein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen zu sehen."

Lily rollte mit den Augen. „Schön zu sehen, dass du so charmant bist wie immer, Black.", erwiderte sie und James' Dad lachte prustend, wodurch das Eis gebrochen war.

„Möchtest du nicht reinkommen, Lily?", fragte seine Mutter und scheuchte die anderen mit einem langen leidenden Seufzen ins Haus zurück. „Wir haben schon so viel von dir gehört."

James sah zu, wie seine Mum Lily ins Haus führte und ein riesiger Stein viel ihm vom Herzen. Er hatte es bestimmt schon eine Million Mal in Gedanken durchgespielt, aber nichts kam der Realität auch nur ansatzweise nahe.

Er würde dafür sorgen, dass Lily bei ihm blieb und wenn Sirius alle Blumen der Welt retten musste.


End file.
